I Loved You In My Dreams
by Kibahina11
Summary: Hikari has had many dreams about a mysterious young man... When she meets him, Hikari starts to fall in love with him! Will Wizard return the feelings too? And will he admit a secret that could be the reason for the dreams? Hikari and Wizard!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Doubts

Hikari was the new farmer that arrived at Castanet three months ago. She came here to not only take up the job for a farmer, but she also came because of a dream… Ever since Hikari turned 16, she started having dreams about somebody she didn't know… In the dream, she met a mysterious young man that had silvery hair with a braid on the side, tanned skin, and different colored eyes… One was a pretty green, and the other one was a golden yellow and it made Hikari go crazy the first time she ever saw him, and underneath one eye, he had a white tattoo as well. In the dream she always saw herself with him and they'd be doing something together, like going on dates. She also noticed his clothing of a black turtle neck, long purple robe/jacket, white pants and boots. She didn't mind at all, in fact, she loved how intriguing the young man was. The young man also didn't seem to speak much, and Hikari always tried to find out more about him.

She hated to admit it, but Hikari felt like she loved the young man! It couldn't be possible to fall in love with somebody you don't know about and in a dream! It sounded ridiculous, but Hikari loved that it was time to go to sleep, and dream about her dream man. (Literally!)

Unfortunately, she had to wake up sometime, right? She never even knew the intriguing young man's name was! But once she began to go to Castanet, she vowed to not only work hard, but try and find the mysterious one that has appeared in her dreams since then.

During those three months, Hikari slowly became a better rancher, and made more and more friends! Her best friend in the world right now was Renee who lived at Horn Ranch, but she also had her other friends like Anissa, Candace, Luna, Kathy, Luke, Owen, and some of the other townsfolk who were always extremely nice. Hikari had also told Renee of the dream, and she suggested it might be the fortune teller who lived around here.

"Fortune teller?" Hikari asked her curiously. "I don't know…"

Renee smiled. "Well that's the only person I know that dresses and looks like that."

"I think they're fake," Hikari said smirking. "I doubt that guy would be that! And if it's true, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Trust me Akari," Renee said, brushing Akari's cow with a brush. "He's really real! He can tell the future! Oh and his name is Wizard."

Hikari laughed. "Wizard? Who in the freakin world has their name as Wizard!" She continued to say she'd only believe it when she saw him reading her fortune, so Renee suggested she go to him.

"Just go to him at two on the morning," her best friend said thoughtfully. "His door had been locked for awhile and doesn't come out till two in the morning sometimes…"

Hikari nodded and began to tease Renee about seeing Toby at such a late hour, making her deny it and blush. Renee decided to head back home, so the two friends walked back to Horn Ranch, talking and laughing all the way. Once she said goodbye to Renee, Hikari decided to head to Fugue Forest to collect some lumber. The farmer went through the crazy maze till she ended up in a swamp. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she went into the little house she saw up ahead.

For some reason, she got shivers as she knocked at the door and there was no answer, but the door opened up a little. Quietly she stepped in, and looked around the darkened room for any source of living people and not a demonic ghost! Just then, what scared the hell out of her was a _CROAK_!

Hikari jumped back and saw a green frog sitting on the table croaking frantically. "What are you…?" she asked the non-talking frog and saw a book it was sitting on, labeled: _Property of the Witch Princess_.

"Witch Princess?" she asked herself. "I have heard a witch lives here, but…" She was cut off by the croaking of the frog. "What if this is the Witch? How do I get her back to normal?" she asked herself looking around the house.

Hikari sighed. If there is a Witch, and a fortune teller called Wizard, then they must be friends… Right? _So, if I bring the Wizard over here, he'll get worried about his Witch friend, then he'll probably do a fancy spell or potion and bring her back to normal! _Hikari thought to herself as she smiled.

"Don't worry Witch," she told the frog. "I'll bring Wizard here and have you back to normal!" To her surprise, the frog croaked more frantically, but Hikari took it as a sign of something very good, and left the Fugue Forest to get the Wizard guy to the Witch's house right away.

Once she left the Fugue Forest, the sky looked semi dark, and she knew it was around seven or eight already. Would it be too early to go to Wizard's house? Hikari decided it's best that she go now and get the Witch back to being a human, or celestial being, or whatever the heck witches were.

"Hey Renee!" Hikari called out as she saw her best friend coming from the river with a huge smile on her face.

"Been with Toby?" Hikari asked mischievously as Renee blushed, but was still happy. "Anyways, where does Wizard live?"

Renee grinned. "Ready to believe?"

Hikari laughed and said, "Maybe… Who knows if it'll be true!"

Renee sighed. "You believe in ghosts but not fortune tellers? Geez, may the Goddess illuminate you child!"

Hikari laughed and asked her again. Renee told her it's the house behind the Choral Clinic in Harmonica Town.

"Oh it's the locked one?" Hikari asked. "I tried to see who's there, but no answer…"

Renee laughed and told her so, and waved goodbye as they went their separate ways. Hikari walked along the path, completely unaware that the mysterious young man she's been dreaming about for awhile now, seemed very close. So close, that they could be neighbors!


	2. Chapter 2: Intriguing Meeting

Hikari kept walking along the path leading to Harmonica Town, to talk to the Wizard about changing back the Witch to her original state.

_I wonder how this guy looks like? _Hikari thought to herself. _He probably wears those robes the wizards in Harry Potter wear! That'd be so awesome!_ She giggled to herself as she thought of meeting somebody as close as the wizarding world of Harry Potter that she loved so much!

Hikari finally saw the white house behind Choral Clinic and she stopped. What if the Wizard was just somebody fake? Then she had come to his house for nothing! And nobody would be able to help the Witch at all! Well, except maybe the Harvest Goddess but she was way too busy to help a human like Hikari with her problems.

She slowly walked up the hill, and took a deep breath when she was at the door. Hikari reached for the door knob, turned it, and went inside the house. She looked around the small house and saw a lot of bookshelves, a bed, books lying on the floor, a table with a crystal ball in the middle, and a stairway leading to a huge telescope that were only seen in Astronomers' buildings. Looking through the telescope was a man… And Hikari called out to him to get his attention.

"Hello?" she called.

The fortune teller still looking through the telescope said, "Who's there…?"

Hikari then called out, "Umm excuse me? I'm looking for the Wizard?"

He was still looking through his telescope and replied, "I…am busy… I don't…want to be bothered right now…"

_Well, he sounds rude. _Hikari thought haughtily as she tried to get the fortune teller's attention. "Do you know the Witch?" she asked once more.

Unfortunately he only gave her directions to the Witch's house, which began to irritate Hikari.

"She wasn't there!" Hikari called out again. "There was a frog…"

The fortune teller came down from his telescope, and Hikari suddenly got taken back! The Wizard was the young man from Hikari's dreams! He had silvery hair with the braid, bi-colored eyes, tanned skin, the same outfit he had in her dreams, and that white tattoo underneath one of his eyes, and just about everything seemed to be very similar to the intriguing young man in her dreams as the Wizard.

Hikari tried not to stammer at the fortune teller as she gazed at him… His expression was emotionless as he talked with that velvet voice she barely noticed until now… "That's the witch Princess… She experimented…to help…Harvest Goddess… I told her not to do it…"

Hikari suddenly got more annoyed with Wizard, even if he was the same guy in her dreams. "You have to help her! Please help me! I couldn't do anything…"

"You want to help…her…?" Wizard asked crossing his arms.

Hikari nodded. "Yes, I have no idea what to do! I'm not very…magical." She gave a laugh that faltered under Wizard's emotionless face as he gazed at her with those beautiful colored eyes.

Just then he shook his head. "I cannot do it."

Hikari blinked. "Why not!" She tried not to sound too harsh towards the quiet fortune teller.

"It would take a special…potion…" Wizard explained very shortly. _Wow, he even doesn't talk much! _Hikari thought to herself.

"To make the potion… I need a Hibiscus, Good Cornmeal, and Perfect Butter…"

"Oh I can get those!" Hikari said. "I just have to go to Toucan Island, and I can get the butter from my cow and the corn…" She stopped. She'd had to wait until summer to plant corn and get the cornmeal from the watermill… Poor Witch was going to have to wait awhile before being human again.

"I'll get you the corn later," She said sadly.

He nodded, and said, "Without those, I cannot help…" The Wizard turned to go upstairs again to his telescope, but for some reason, Hikari stopped him.

"W-Wait!" she said.

He turned around, still emotionless as ever. "Yes…?"

"Umm…" Hikari said shyly now. "N-Never mind… I gotta go… I'll see you…around…"

Wizard said nothing, and not even a nod! All he did was turn back around to look at his telescope and Hikari stayed there for a bit feeling annoyed by the Wizard. The Wizard wasn't hot… No… He wasn't hot like Owen or Luke… The Wizard was…handsome… Very handsome, and Hikari knew it. Who knew if it really was the same guy in her dreams over the years? What if it was just a coincidence? Hikari shook the thoughts out of her mind, and left Wizard's house.

But as she left, she thought she heard something the Wizard said about her…

But she ignored it and thought it was just her imagination getting the best of her. Hikari walked back to her farm (Poulette Farm) and made sure things were in order and none of the animals were left outside or had run away. Hikari then went inside and began to get ready for bed, when she began to think about the Wizard yet again.

"How could a handsome guy like that," Hikari said out loud to nobody. "Be so…reserved, and sound so mean? It made me mad!"

Hikari got in her bed and thought about the surprise that was here on Castanet with her now… The Wizard really was handsome. At the thought of him, Hikari felt warm and sleepy and she curled up in her bed more and finally fell asleep.

She even slept great as she dreamed about the handsome Wizard that lived close by… It was just the perfect way to fall asleep, even though she was going to be denying it the next morning.

The last thing she heard was Wizard's velvet voice as she walked out of his house from a few hours ago, and he said softly:

"_It really is her…"_


	3. Chapter 3: Crystal Ball

The next day, once Hikari was done with her farm work, she ran to Horn Ranch and began to tell Renee everything that had happened. She pouted when her best friend laughed at the end.

"What's so funny?" Hikari asked, almost laughing herself.

"Well," Renee giggled. "First, you should have seen your face when you told me!"

Hikari raised her eyebrow and Renee explained more.

"When you mentioned the witch, your face looked like it was horrified, then when you started talking about going to Wizard's house, your face got anxious, then when you mentioned how 'annoying' the Wizard is," she quoted smiling. "Your face got from being angry, to very dreamy and happy."

Hikari bit her lip as she blushed. She didn't want to admit that she thought the Wizard was very handsome.

When Hikari still said nothing, Renee's smile got wider and began to tease her.

"You _liked _Wizard, huh?" she asked poking her. "Ooh I knew it! I knew it was that guy you've been dreaming about since then! And it's still going on after four years!"

"Oh be quiet," Hikari said, playfully glaring at her best friend.

After much teasing between the two, Hikari had to go and she waved goodbye and went to Marimba Farm to buy some seeds. Upon entering, she saw her other friend Anissa, at the counter. For some strange reason she didn't understand, Hikari went up to ask her about the corn seeds.

"Hey Anissa?" Hikari asked and her friend turned to her smiling.

"Do you put up the corn seeds at the beginning of summer?"

Anissa nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Hikari twisted her glove. "Just asking."

Anissa looked at her a little suspiciously, but she said, "But we have been doing this thing at the store."

"Oh what's that?" Hikari asked a little too excitedly.

"You can buy the crop as you know, but right now we ran out of the high qualities of corn. However, you can buy the seeds in advance just a little more expensive than the original price during its season."

"Oh I'll take some!" Hikari said.

Anissa then laughed. "I was just joking about the price. But you can buy some seeds though! For some reason, it looks like you need it."

Hikari smiled at her and said, "Still, I want to pay a little more since I'm asking for them so early. And I'll also have some Spring Seeds please!"

Once Hikari finished paying for her seeds, Anissa asked her, "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but why so determined to get the seeds?"

Hikari blinked a few times, and knew she could trust Anissa as much as Renee, so she began to tell her about the day before. At the end of the story, Anissa was nodding looking thoughtful and gave her friend a smile.

"I see… But you know that you could have waited for the summer to get them."

"Yeah, but I guess it'll be my motivation," Hikari replied. "Just have them early and on time!"

"Good luck then!" Anissa said as she waved goodbye at Hikari.

Hikari left Marimba Farm and later went fishing for a bit around any water sources in Castanet, and once she finished at the pier, she decided to go and visit dear old Wizard and ask him something…

For some reason, she skipped happily and thought: _Why am I so happy? I barely know the guy! He's so mean, remember?_

Hikari began to fight with herself about the Wizard being grumpy and mean, when she was at his door. She took a deep breath and thought about the silly question she wanted to ask him since she bought the corn seeds earlier that day.

Hikari knocked on the door, and went inside. To her great surprise, she found the Wizard at the table in the middle of the house looking very thoughtful and distracted. Wondering what could've happened to him, (and hopefully didn't freeze himself with his own spells) Hikari went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder which made him blink and turn to her with the same expression he had since yesterday.

"What is it…?" he asked. "I'm…busy right now."

Hoping to make things better than before, Hikari asked, "Are you sure? You don't seem to be doing anything."

Wizard crossed his arms and said nothing for a moment. "Wait… I have…something to ask…"

"What's up?" Hikari asked. She thought she saw in his beautiful eyes a small tinge of worry.

"Do you…know about my crystal…ball?" he asked. "It's very important I find it…"

Hikari thought about it, and she shook her head and asked Wizard what happened to it.

"I…must've dropped it…" Wizard said.

Hikari stared at him for a while, felt her face heat up, and then said, "I'll help you find it!"

Wizard crossed his arms, and looked down as he tried to see if it was anywhere in the house.

Hikari left his house, and thought: _I'll ask around nearby places first._

She went to Choral Clinic, Sonata Tailoring, Brass Bar, and finally the Ocarina Inn where she got some interesting information out of Colleen.

"Hikari, my husband has been acting very strange lately," she explained worriedly. "Can you talk to him? I've been a little uncomfortable for a bit."

Hikari then went up to Jake. He really creeped her out as he explained how he has been trying to give Colleen everything as soon as she thinks of it

"Do you know about a crystal ball?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mmm, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about! Anyway, don't come here at 22:00 because I'm closing! Please don't come!" Jake said rather hurriedly

Hikari left and checked her watch. It was only a few hours… She could wait and see what was going on. She hung out at the Brass Bar till then, and when it was time, she ran to the inn and was surprised to see that the door was unlocked.

Hikari went in, no wanting to disturb the sleeping residents, till she heard some strange noises coming out of the rooms. She went up to the door next to the reception desk, and went to the room with the loudest noise. In the room, she was horrified to see Jake holding the crystal ball, with some strange purple smoke coming out of it.

Jake turned around and saw her standing there and shouted. "No! I have the crystal ball… I can read your mind; you've come to take it away from me! It's mine…"

Just then, Hikari heard the velvet voice say, "I knew I felt my crystal ball's power nearby." The Wizard came into the room and looked at Jake holding his crystal ball.

"Wizard!" Jake shouted turning away. "You're here to steal this from me! I can read your thoughts… I won't give this back! It's my precious…"

Wizard said nothing as he stared at Jake. To Hikari's disbelief, he said, "Fine… If you think you're the one that deserves it most…"

Jake suddenly turned and his expression softened. "Oh Wizard! I can read that this is very important to you… You're its true owner."

Jake gave Wizard back his crystal ball and gave a long apology. He wanted to make Colleen happy at first, but grew power-hungry and couldn't control himself.

"Well, now I know that Colleen can be just as happy with natural surprises! That's the best part of being in love! Surprises! And I'm so very sorry again…" He bowed and left Wizard and Hikari alone in the room.

"It was your efforts that guided me to my crystal ball, Hikari…" Wizard said as he turned to her. "If you come to my house, I'll repay you…"

Hikari blushed at that last comment, but smiled and nodded and followed Wizard back to his house. At his house, he motioned for her to be at the other end of the table.

"This crystal ball was handed down to me by my master," he explained. "So… I'm glad you found it…"

"No problem!" Hikari said smiling. _Wizard isn't so bad after all!_

"And to thank you… I'd like to use the power of the crystal ball to look into the heart of the person you are interested in…"

Hikari blinked. "Like, in love?"

Wizard remained emotionless, and said, "If that is…the best word for it… Then yes…"

Hikari blushed yet again and smiled at him. "Thank you Wizard! You're a great person."

He nodded and bowed. Hikari suddenly realized the time and said she had to go. When she was leaving, Wizard suddenly said, "I shall…walk you… Another thing… I could do…"

Hikari's mind screamed in happiness, but she drowned it out and they both walked outside. The two of them continued walking, in a somewhat comfortable silence when Wizard said, "I…like the stars…"

"Oh you do?" Hikari asked fascinated. "I like constellations. I think they're romantic!"

Wizard was still emotionless but seemed to agree. "The stars…are part of…a vast sea in…outer space… It is…never ending…and fascinating…"

Something suddenly perked up in Hikari's mind. _I felt like I've done this before… It's like déjà vu living out your dreams! This is one of the first dreams I've had about him…_

After the small conversation, there was another silence till they reached Poulette Farm. "Thank you Wizard!" Hikari told him smiling. They were a few feet away from the door, and about four feet apart.

Wizard nodded and bowed to her. As she was about to walk in, Wizard suddenly said, "By the way… No, I can't make…corn seeds grow… I am not… Hermione Granger… Or… Albus Dumbledore…"

Hikari froze, dumbstruck at his comment. How had he known that that was the question she was going to ask him? She turned around, but found that Wizard was now far away. Hikari smiled and thought: _Wizard is a good guy. I like him! _She also liked if she could relive another dream with Wizard again soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Dream 1

"_Hikari," Wizard said. He gave her a small smile. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his gentle and she smiled back. Hikari moved closer and she took his hand and a small blush appeared on his tanned cheeks._

"_Let's go," she said gently and led him to the beach._

_Out of her rucksack, she took out a blanket and laid it down on the beach. Hikari sat down on it and motioned for Wizard to join her. Reluctantly, he followed and sat down next to her. She beamed at him, and lay down so she can look up at the stars._

_Wizard slowly laid back, and looked up at the stars with the farm girl. He really loved the stars but now that he was with the one the stars seemed much more special this night. Wizard looked over to Hikari and when she turned, he spoke._

"_Your eyes…" he whispered._

"_What about them?" Hikari asked._

"_They…sparkle…" he explained. "They are like…two brown stars… That will…enchant anybody who sees them…"_

"_Oh Wizard!" she exclaimed as she blushed._

_Wizard took her hand now, and squeezed it. Hikari's heart started hammering as she looked into the different colored eyes… _

"_I…" he started as he hesitated. _

_She cupped his cheek and she stroked it gently. She knew what he meant, and she also felt the same way… The two inched closer to each other and Wizard's hand moved to grab her waist, and slowly their lips were only centimeters apart, when Hikari's eyes shot open from the wonderful dream…_


	5. Chapter 5: Human Again

Hikari woke up. She sat up in her bed, and looked around the house. She was having such wonderful dream… Too bad it had now ended! Hikari groaned and began to get ready. Once she was ready, she went out to take care of her animals and when that was done, Hikari went to check on the corn. To her great delight, she saw that there was a lot of Good Corn available. Once the others were shipped, she took one last crop and took it to the watermill to make the cornmeal.

She happily skipped to Wizard's house, and thought of her dream… Hopefully, it would come true one day! She wished for it… Even now that she was becoming Wizard's friend! It was taking some time, but with a few Fugue Mushrooms, and a few days of the week together spending time, Wizard and Hikari would be almost like she and Renee.

At Harmonica Town, she knocked on Wizard's house and went inside, very unsurprised to see him reading a book.

"Hey I got the cornmeal!" Hikari said.

Wizard stood up, and walked over to Hikari and took the cornmeal.

"I am…impressed…" he said. "I am…glad you got it…"

Hikari smiled and blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Let's go…to the witch's house…" Wizard said.

Hikari nodded and they left to go to Witch's house.

**Later:**

"Stand back…" Wizard said. "I am… about to perform the spell…"

Hikari stepped back, and watched as Wizard perform whatever he was going to be doing. In front of the Wizard, the Witch stood still as a frog. The Wizard outstretched his arms, and had his eyes closed… A gust of wind made his hair fly, and smoke clouded the pink frog, and a few moments later, a young woman around Hikari's age stood in front of them. She had white hair, golden hazel eyes, and wore a cute outfit that was very witch like.

Hikari smiled. Surely the Witch would throw her arms around her friend and thank him. This bothered her though… What if she was in love with him? What if they kissed right then and there? Hikari had a sudden urge to leave, but it was too late when the Witch looked at Wizard.

"Took you long enough!" Witch cried out. "Why didn't you come here sooner?"

Hikari was very surprised at the outcome. She looked at the Witch who put her hands to her hips, and Wizard stared at her.

"You shouldn't have done that spell…" Wizard replied.

Witch gasped in surprise. "So you didn't do anything just to teach me a lesson?" she cried out angrily.

"Yes… For trying to experiment advanced spells you cannot do…"

Witch glared at the Wizard, then turned to Hikari sharply.

"Oh you're a human," she said. "You seem alright. Thanks for the help. But you!" Witch scowled at the Wizard. "I hate you." She stuck her nose into the air, and walked to her cauldron. She didn't say anymore, so Hikari and the Wizard left her house.

Wizard stared at Hikari, which made her face heat up. "I have to go…"

Hikari blinked a couple of times, and when she realized what was happening, she called out, "Wait!"

Hikari had managed to grab his hand, which felt very warm in hers. Wizard turned to look at her and she could have sworn he was blushing.

"Do you want to hang out with me?" Hikari blurted out.

"Hang…out?" he asked.

"Yeah, like… Spend the day with me! Like we do at your house," Hikari explained.

Wizard stood there in thought till he replied, "I would…like that… I like…talking to you a lot…"

Hikari beamed at him. "Okay! Let's go over to the farm!"

She pretty much dragged him out of the forest, and Hikari was taunted by Renee's smile as she passed her by hand in hand with the wizard.

They reached Poulette Farm and Hikari began to teach about farming. She showed him her animals, which took a liking to Wizard right away. She also showed him where to ship, around her house, how to water plants and pretty much everything Hikari knew about funning a farm!

At the end of the day, Hikari and Wizard were standing over the cliff looking over the ocean. It was finally the moment that he had to leave.

"I have…to go…" Wizard said.

"Aw," Hikari said, not bothering to hide her disappointment. "I'll see you later Wizard…"

He smiled slightly, and Hikari giggled.

"I love your smile…" she said looking away.

"I…like your eyes…" Wizard replied. "I…like spending time…with you… Hope to do it…again…" Wizard waved goodbye as Hikari waved back biting her lip. She wanted her dreams to be true! She wanted the moments to happen, but she didn't want to have false hope and fall in love with her dreams… But Hikari smiled as she thought to have Wizard open up to her like today… Hikari sat down and continued to look out to the ocean and wondered what her dreams really meant.


	6. Chapter 6: Clueless?

**A/N: I don't hink this story will be as long as Your Guardian Angel... But it will still be good and I'm going to try and update as much as I can before band camp starts next week. Which means Marching Season already started! Enjoy the story and review! ^_^**

Renee continued teasing Hikari for quite a long time. Especially since she now had the chance to get back at Hikari after her teasing of Toby.

"Ooh I know!" Renee said enthusiastically. "Invite him to the Firefly Festival! That would be so cute."

"Yeah!" Kathy agreed. She had demanded the whole story after seeing Hikari go to Wizard's house very often. And Hikari had reluctantly, told her everything.

"You should invite him to the festival!" Kathy added. "It would be the perfect time for some _alone _time!"

Hikari laughed. "Well, I don't want to walk in on a certain someone having a moment with a certain _blacksmith_!"

Kathy smirked, but her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

"So, how should I do it?" Hikari asked her best friends. "I mean… Well, obviously that I don't want to sound desperate!"

It had been a few weeks since Wizard had helped the Witch turn human again. Any day that she could after farm work, Hikari would go to Wizard's house to keep him company. He actually seemed to have open up to her, and Hikari loved that.

Kathy and Renee looked thoughtful. Then, Kathy suggested, "Well, obviously go to his house… Try to hint about the festival!"

"Yes!" Renee agreed. "And just ask him if he doesn't get it!"

Hikari smiled at them and agreed with the plan. She left Horn Ranch to go to Wizard's house. She arrived, took a deep breath, went in, and greeted him like she always does. After a moment of talking, (more like Hikari talked), she began to try and hint about the festival.

"So umm…" Hikari started. "The Firefly Festival's tomorrow!"

Wizard looked up at her from the book of astronomy he was reading, and gazed at her. He still said nothing so Hikari continued.

"I haven't even been here for a year, but I know that you can take somebody special with you to the festival."

"Yes… I have heard…" Wizard replied. He went back to reading his book.

Hikari kept trying to give him hints, but it seemed that he wasn't getting any kind of hint from her. In the end, Hikari gave up and asked him if he wanted to go to the Firefly Festival with her.

Wizard gazed up at her again and he said, "I…have never been asked… Nor have I ever gone…"

Hikari smiled at him, her frustration going away. "So how about it?"

"I don't…know…" Wizard replied looking down.

"What? Why not!" Hikari asked, bewildered.

Wizard said nothing and he looked down at the book again.

Hikari finally got annoyed. "Wizard, I really want you to come with me! Why don't you want to?"

The Wizard still said nothing, but after a long moment that he was finally going to speak, Hikari took it as a rejection.

"Okay then… I understand… I'll leave you to study more," Hikari said as she turned towards the door.

Wizard raised his hand to try and stop her, but it was too late as the farm girl walked out the door. Hikari's eyes swam in tears, and she bit her lip from trying to stop the tears flowing down her cheek. Hikari then walked around the island and she ended up in the Garmon mines. As she walked the rocky path, she saw Luke swinging his axe. But something told her that he wasn't enthusiastic like he always is.

"Hey Luke," Hikari said walking up to her friend. "Why so sad?"

Luke sighed. "Hey Hikari… I'm just sad 'cause Selena and I got into a fight and now I don't think she'll want to go to the festival with me…"

Hikari gave him a sympathetic smile. "I feel ya Luke…"

Luke's golden eyes scanned her face. "Why are you so sad?"

Hikari sighed and explained what had happened with Wizard. At the end, her eyes were getting watery and she brushed off her face, pretending to wipe off sweat from the summer heat.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hikari," Luke said patting her shoulder. "I know that you really wanted to go…"

There was a moment's of silence then Luke snapped his fingers. "Oh why don't you come with me? We can go together as friends of course! It won't be a date, but we can still go together!"

Hikari beamed at Luke. "I'd love that! Going as friends would still be fun."

Luke gave her his famous grin. "Great! Meet you at the watermill in Flute Fields at 19:00 then!"

Hikari smiled and waved goodbye at him. She then went back home to get ready for the festival and hopefully take her mind off Wizard.

**Later:**

Hikari arrived at the watermill and waited for Luke to show up. She was looking at the lanterns when she heard Luke's voice.

"Hey Hikari!" he said smiling.

"Hey Luke!" she replied. "Do we get a lantern now?"

He shook his head. "Nah, not yet. Wait till Hamilton gives us the signal."

Hikari nodded. "Okay then. So wanna sit down and talk?"

Luke nodded and they both sat down. Luke was making Hikari laugh, and everything seemed fine until they heard Selena's voice call in Luke in complete shock.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Selena asked.

Luke stood up and went to her trying to calm her down. "Uh Selena, I didn't think you were gonna come here! So I came with Hikari to keep her company."

"Oh so you're cheating on me now?" Selena asked as her exotic eyes flared angrily at Hikari. "What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?"

Hikari shook her head and tried to reason with her. "Selena, it's not what you think! Look, let us explain please!"

Selena looked at the two of them suspiciously, but allowed to explain themselves as she glared at Hikari. After they were done explaining Hikari's rejection, and Luke's sadness at their fight, Selena's eyes softened and she looked regretful.

"Oh Hikari I am so sorry…" Selena said softly. "I didn't know that Luke was just trying to help you out… And Luke, I am sorry too… I was mad, but not anymore! And I was never really mad that I wouldn't come to the festival with you…"

Luke went up to his girlfriend and gave her a hug and Selena returned the hug. Hikari smiled at the couple and she quietly left the two alone. She was about to wander off back home when she saw the familiar silvery hair at the bridge.

"Hikari…" Wizard said.

Hikari stood there in shock and when she didn't move, Wizard walked up to her. "Wizard… What are you doing here?"

"Coming to the…festival…with you…" he explained.

"I thought you didn't want to come with me!" Hikari said in disbelief.

Wizard gave her that small smile she loved. "I did… I was speechless…that you had asked me… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…been quiet…that long…"

"Oh but it's my fault… I should have seen that you weren't rejecting me and not run off like that," Hikari replied sadly waving off his apology.

Wizard then took her back to the river as Hikari smiled sweetly at him. The two of them enjoyed the festival for the rest of the night, and Hikari knew this was a bigger boost in having Wizard open up to her more.


	7. Chapter 7: Old Age

Kathy's birthday was just coming up, and Renee, Anissa, Candace, Luna, Selena and Hikari were planning her big surprise party. It was going to be at the Brass Bar and pretty much it was going to be a girls' night after the male guests had left them.

"So, Owen's at the top of the guest list," Luna said writing down names.

"Yeah… Hayden is making her favorite drinks…"

"Chase is cooking the food…"

"I will be your dancing entertainment!"

"Uh… I think some music will be the entertainment Selena."

"No c-cocktails, for me please…"

They were only making such a fuss because the party had to turn out perfect. They all even agreed to bring their own dates for Kathy's surprise party. Sadly, Hikari's date wasn't going to be a date since Wizard was planning on going to Fugue Forest to look for the rare Fugue Mushroom. He always planned these journeys at the same days every year. But Hikari couldn't help in feeling disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to attend.

July finally arrived and so did Kathy's party. Early in the morning before the time that Hikari and the girls agreed to meet on came, she decided to go and visit her good friend at his house. She didn't bother knocking anymore since she had been visiting him for a long time now.

"Hey Wizard!" Hikari said cheerfully.

Wizard barely smiled, and replied, "Hello…"

She smiled at him before she went and sat down on the stairs. His bi colored eyes followed Hikari, and then he told her, "You will…be in thought tonight…But you will have fun…"

Hikari laughed. "Yeah, with almost all of my friends though!"

Wizard stared at her emotionlessly. "Almost…?"

Hikari nodded. "You're not going to be able to go, so that's a piece of the puzzle missing!"

Wizard continued to stare before he looked down at the pile of books on the floor. Hikari suddenly got curious and began to wonder something about Wizard…

"Hey Wizard," Hikari said. "I was just curious, but how old are you?"

Hikari waited, hoping she hadn't asked something too personal… What if he turned out to forty years old? Or worse than that?

Wizard continued to stare at the pile of books on the floor then he slowly got up from his chair and stood a few feet from Hikari before finally speaking.

"I am…probably as old…as your grandmother…" he said in the velvet voice.

It was Hikari's turn to stare at him.

"_Is he trying to make a joke?"_ She thought to herself. "_If he is, then he __**really **__should try and working on his expressions… I won't be able to tell if Wizard ever makes a joke one day!"_

Wizard, knowing what was going through Hikari's mind, decided to explain to his farmer friend.

"I am not…joking…" he started, and saw Hikari's brown eyes widened. "My master…rescued me from poverty…when I was younger…"

"Younger than…this age?" Hikari blurted out by accident. She covered her mouth with her hands at her mistake but Wizard waved it off.

"Yes… He decided to guide me in the art…of magic… My master taught me everything he knew… I was…grateful… He even…helped me study…the stars…"

Hikari listened; she was amazed at Wizard's life. He never had spoken about it till now! For a moment, Hikari felt like the only one who Wizard would only tell anything personal.

"When I showed more…capability to control…my magic," he continued. "My master performed a spell on me… It would allow me to age extremely slowly… He did that spell on me because…he deemed me worthy to…use magic wisely…"

"My master…also aged slowly… But when he performed…the spell…my master started to age like…any other mortal…" Wizard concluded as his eyes met Hikari's.

Hikari, who had her mouth hung open for the whole story, closed it and shook her head in disbelief. She never thought she'd believe in this! Let alone see it with a close friend…

"So…and I mean this with no offense whatsoever!" Hikari said shaking her hands. "You must be really old, that it could be like talking to a grandfather!"

Wizard nodded his head. "Yes… I hope…I didn't scare…you…?"

Hikari shook her head. "It's just so…unbelievable! I didn't know immortality could be true!"

Wizard stared at her curiously. "I never said…immortal… I just age…very slowly… Immortality spells…don't even exist…"

"Oh I see!" Hikari exclaimed. After a moment's of silence, Hikari's curiosity kicked in yet again. "Is there any way to, like, reverse or break the spell?"

Wizard looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he said, "Yes… I remember my master…telling me…just before he performed the spell…"

"What is it?" Hikari asked excitedly, as she failed to notice the hesitation that was going on with Wizard.

"Well…the spell will break when—"Wizard explained but was abruptly interrupted by the door slam open.

"Oh Wizard!" Maya's voice called as she came bouncing in the room. "Can you see if Chase is going to ask me to Kathy's party?"

Wizard quickly nodded and led her to the crystal but Maya saw Hikari sitting on the stairs.

"Oh I'm sorry! Was I interrupting something?" she asked Hikari.

Hikari shook her head. "No, we were just finished. Do you mind Wizard?"

Wizard looked at her, and said, "No… I think…your animals are in need of you…" He then looked back at his crystal ball, and told her that one of her cows was walking away from the farm.

"Oh my cow!" Hikari screeched. She gave them both a hurried goodbye as she ran off. Once she got to Poulette Farm and her cow was safely back on the field, Hikari headed to meet the girls. On the way, she began to wonder about breaking Wizard's spell…

"How on earth, can the spell be broken?" She said aloud to herself.


	8. Chapter 8: Dream 2

"_Hikari," Wizard said shyly. He had never been done this before… He had not even felt emotionally attached to someone ever in his life. This was all new to the Wizard and he hoped Hikari would be able to help him somehow._

"_Wizard," she replied softly. Hikari leaned up and gave him a tender kiss on his lips._

_As they kissed, Wizard could still hear the terrible storm going on outside the window and somehow was very glad to stay with Hikari at her house tonight._

_They broke apart and they both began blushing. From what his master explained to him, if he ever fell in love, and __**this **__particular thing were to really happen, it would be…as his master said, one of the most amazing feelings he'll ever experience._

_Feeling bolder, Wizard advanced once more to kiss her, but ended up tripping on her dog's toy, and they both fell on the bed, with him on top of her._

"_W-Wizard?" Hikari stammered. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she couldn't believe it! Did Wizard feel __**this **__way about Hikari? If he did, then great, but she didn't know what to do… And probably his anti social skills prevented him from doing anything guy like!_

"_I-I don't…" Wizard started and he looked away from her beautiful brown eyes._

"_Wizard…" Hikari whispered. He looked at her, then Hikari barged forward and kissed him passionately. She was grateful he kissed back and soon she tugged off his purple jacket, and he slowly lifted her blouse up and—_

* * *

><p>Wizard awoke with a start. He looked around, and saw he had fallen asleep on his bed tonight and not Hikari's or the floor! He rubbed his eyes and remembered he turned in early because he felt extremely distracted by the brown eyed farmer.<p>

Every time she would come over, a big smile would spread, if not on his face, on his heart. Every day Wizard was very glad and happy to see her. He hated seeing her sad or moody… And (according to his master), sometimes when he would read hearts from Hikari's friends, Wizard would feel jealousy when he found out some of the guys thought Hikari was very attractive.

Wizard groaned and laid back down on the bed… How was he ever going to tell her everything he knew? It was very complicated and wished his master was here alive, to help him with his conflict… Wizard would have to make an emotional decision, though right now, Hikari's side was winning. His eyelids felt heavy, and although Wizard would love to look at the stars at this time (1:00 a.m.), he had to get some sleep…

"_I shall worry about…those things…tomorrow…" _Wizard thought to himself as he fell asleep once again, to return to the wonderful, but conflicting dream about Hikari.


	9. Chapter 9: Accident!

It was now fall. The summer had gone by so fast and with all the work Hikari was doing on her farm, it was almost as if it was only a week had passed by! She was used to the heat since Hikari used to be in a marching band some years ago and was also used to the cool weather autumn brought.

Of course, since it was still very early in fall, the days were still warm. One day, after Hikari had finished planting more seeds she had bought, she felt her energy drain out fast.

"_I must be exhausted" _she thought to herself. Hikari looked back and saw the hot spring behind her barn tempting her. Hikari turned back around and faced her cow, Luma, staring back at her.

"What do you think?" Hikari asked laughing. "Should I take a break?"

Luma mooed in response, and Hikari took it as a yes, so she went back to her house to get ready. Hikari looked everywhere around her house/room for her dark blue bathing suit to get into the hot spring in.

"I should've organized everything before I made the house bigger!" Hikari said aloud to herself. "Eh, I'll just go in my underwear… It'll just be me alone, and my animals at the farm."

So in the end, Hikari took off her clothes and was left just in her bra and underwear. She wrapped a towel around her body, and went outside to the hot spring. Outside, she let the towel fall to the side, and she went into the warm water. Once her whole self was in, Hikari took out her iPod and began to listen to Sexy Love by Ne-Yo. Hikari immediately began to relax and she even went into her own world, oblivious to her surroundings.

Hikari was even unaware of the fortune teller on his way to her house right now! Wizard walked up the path to her house and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence, and there was no answer to his knock.

"Where is…she?" he asked himself. "I was…sure she was…at home."

Wizard looked around for the source of the farmer and still she was nowhere to be found. She couldn't be at Renee's; she was with Toby today… Hikari wasn't doing anything with any of her friends… so where was she?

Wizard felt a nudge on the back and he looked back, expecting to see Hikari, but instead was faced with Hikari's horse, Yusei. He nudged Wizard again and he got the message to follow the horse. Wizard expected to be led into the barn or the coop, but instead was led towards the back of the barn. Yusei stopped in front of him and Wizard looked around one more time to see if Hikari was anywhere nearby. Just then…Yusei neighed, turned and left back to the herd of the animals. Wizard began to follow him again, when he saw Hikari in the hot spring, fast asleep, with music coming out of her musical box.

The fortune teller then began to feel his face heat up extremely bad. He had only come here to give Hikari something but now he had not only found the courage to come to her, but Wizard had found her in the hot spring…

Making up his mind, he began to leave to visit another day when the song Hikari was listening to finished and another and very loud song came up next that made Hikari's eyes shot open.

She looked around and saw Wizard standing there. Forgetting about her clothing, she smiled at him and got up, ignoring his shocked expression.

"Wizard!" Hikari said happily. When she got up, Wizard's eyes widened even more and he looked away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"Uh," Wizard said still looking away and blushing furiously.

Still confused, Hikari suddenly realized the air was very cold and shivered. When she shivered, Hikari's brown eyes also widened more than ever as she looked down and saw she was still in her underewear.

Hikari gave a loud squeal and dived for the towel by the spring.

"W-Wizard!" she said as her teeth chattered. "Why didn't you say anything?" Hikari was also blushing a new kind of dark red.

"Uh…" Wizard started. "I just…came to give you…something…"

"Oh!" Hikari said. "Well, let's go in my house and…wait for me to change…"

Hikari dashed inside her house and immediately changed as quickly as possible. Once she was done, Hikari led Wizard inside her house.

"So what's up?" Hikari asked, still pink from their recent encounter.

To her relief, Wizard smiled at her and he took out a glass full of green liquid. "I tried making this… Er… I mean, I made it. Do you want it?"

Not wanting to make things more awkward between them, Hikari accepted the green liquid which was Vegetable Juice. Wizard smiled and blushed at Hikari as if he hadn't just seen her half naked.

"It's good for you…" he said still smiling. "Drink it…please…"

"Thank you Wizard," Hikari said smiling at him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Wizard turned to leave. Before he left, Hikari threw her arms around him and apologized.

"I'm sorry you had to see me almost naked!" Hikari said/

Wizard turned to her, and he was actually smiling in a reassuring way. "It's ok… You look…very beautiful…by the way…"

Hikari beamed and said thanked him a lot. After he left, Hikari took a private and relaxing shower in her bathroom and came out happily waiting to drink the vegetable juice Wizard had given her.


	10. Chapter 10: Fright Night

**A/N: The scary story is on one i know well, called La Llorona (Wailing WOman) in spanish :) It kinda scared me the first time... Well, enjoy guys! REad and review! :) I dont own Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p>After the half naked incident with Wizard a couple of weeks ago, Hikari tried her best to make things not so awkward but to her relief, Wizard seemed to be acting as if nothing had happened.<p>

But Hikari's friends did not help in any way whatsoever after she had told them what happened at her hot spring. She was constantly teased by them, and at these times, was too embarrassed to meet Wizard.

To her great surprise however, Wizard had personally invited her to the Halloween Festival. Hikari was very happy and that night showed up dressed up as Catwoman! Wizard showed up dressed like…well the wizard he is. There was a lot of candy going around, games, drinks and Hikari's favorite, scary stories!

"Eh, I don't believe much of these," Hikari told Wizard as they were drinking some of Yolanda's delicious juice.

"Why…not?" he asked.

Hikari shrugged. "All the time I've been here, I haven't seen any ghost except for Tom! Even in high school when they said our band room was haunted by the kid in the white shirt I didn't believe it."

She drank some more juice and saw Wizard staring at the ocena. There also happened to be less people at the festival; they were all going to explore the island for any of the ghosts, or in some peoples' case, more "privacy".

"Would…you like to…hear a story?" Wizard asked her.

Hikari looked at him fascinated. "You know one?"

He nodded and Hikari had to almost beg him to tell her the story.

"It is…a story my master…told me…" he said as they walked to the lighthouse. "It even…frightened me…"

"Tell me!" Hikari said shaking his shoulder.

Wizard then cleared his throat began with the story. "Once…long ago on a different country…there lived a beautiful young woman…named Isabella…"

"The young woman…had many suitors and they all courted her…but she ended up falling in love with the wealthiest and handsomest man in town…"

Hikari continued to listen to the story with fascination, very unaware that she was just following Wizard blindly around town. The stopped at the bridge leading to the farmland Hikari lived on and Wizard continued.

"They both ended up married one day… And the couple had two children together… Years passed by…and the man began to get bored with his new life…and began to see another woman…"

Hikari gasped. "No! And then?"

"When the beautiful woman found out…she was so…enraged at her husband… He abandoned her…and his children...for the other woman… The beautiful woman…still very angered…took her two children…out to the river...and threw them into the river…"

"They drowned…and she when she told her husband…what she had done…he ordered her out her life… The woman went hysterical…as she realized what she had done… She went back to the river crying for her children… A few days later, the woman died… Some say it was…suicide…others say…broken heart… Nobody knew… But to this day…the Wailing Woman, as she is known, still…cries for her lost children…And is said to…kidnap children…along that river…and something always happens to husbands…who are unfaithful…as they too walk along the river…"

Hikari shuddered at the end of the story. "Oh Goddess… Who is crazy enough to do stupid stuff like that? Killing her own children… Wow…"

Wizard shook his head but slightly smiled. They were about to walk on, when they heard a creepy echo come from the tunnel.

"Uh," Hikari said. Wizard stared back at the tunnel and to their relief, no noise came out. There were still some villagers here, but they were all too far away for them to make a sound like that.

Hikari laughed nervously and Wizard turned his gaze to the sea. _"Oh Goddess…" _Hikari thought. _"We have…two rivers here! No… The legend had to be somewhere different! Right?"_

The two of them then continued walking for a bit, though extremely tense… A couple of minutes later, the echo turned into a spine tingling wail…

"Uh, Wizard?" Hikari asked as she clutched his sleeve. "How does the Wailing Woman sound, or say?"

Wizard scooted closer to her and replied, "'Oh my children… My children… Where are they?'"

Hikari gulped but tried to reassure themselves that it was just the wind… However, as they looked at the beach, there was a faint, transparent figure of a woman with long hair blowing in the wind, in a torn white dress…

"_Oh my children...!_" The figure cried out slowly… Hikari, still dumbstruck, felt Wizard's hand enclose around hers, and they ran back to his house.

At Wizard's house, they gasped for breath from the run and Hikari threw herself on the floor.

"Are your…animals…safe?" Wizard asked after a moment.

Hikari nodded. "The barn and coop are always locked…"

Wizard hesitated then asked her, "In case…you are scared…would you like to…spend the night?"

Hikari blinked in surprise, and although flattered, she had no other clothes she could change into. To her greater surprise, Wizard took out some of Hikari's clothes.

"You left them at the spring...after that day…" he explained. "I brought them…so I could wash them…but I had forgotten to give them back…"

"Thank you Wizard," Hikari said and she blushed.

Just then, they heard a loud shriek outside and the two of them scrambled upstairs and took cover. Wizard turned off the lights, and brought a blanket from a nearby shelf in case he fell asleep stargazing.

"We shall…be safe… Rest Hikari… I'll be here for you…" Wizard said. He threw the blanket around them and got close to Hikari.

"Thanks…" Hikari replied. "Goodnight!"

She snuggled into his chest absentmindedly, trying to forget the wails and figure they had just seen. Wizard gently stroked her hair and with all the warmth, the two fell asleep, now having forgotten about the Wailing Woman and concentrated on the sleep that helped them both relax and open up to each other.


	11. Chapter 11: Dream COme True

After Wizard's story, Hikari was very scared to go anywhere near the Flute Fields River, and her farmland river. In fact, she was so distracted by the thought of the Wailing Woman nearby, the farm work that was piling up, and helping Renee with her wedding that Hikari had completely forgotten that the Moon Festival was coming up!

It was the day before the day of the festival that Wizard had jogged her memory by asking her to come with him.

"Oh the festival's tomorrow?" Hikari said in surprise.

He nodded. "Do you wish to go together…?"

Hikari smiled at him and happily agreed. There also seemed to be something else on Wizard's mind… She couldn't quite read it, but Hikari thought he seemed more distracted than usual…

"See you at Moon Hill at 19:00," he said. Hikari waved goodbye and left back to her farm still wondering what was going on with Wizard… He seemed to be telling her more sweet stuff, and really, really opened up to her even more. She was happy about it, and really wanted something more… Her thoughts left her mind as Hikari continued with her farm work.

**The Following Day:**

"_Hikari…I…" Wizard started._

_The two inched closer and closer to each other… Hikari threw her arms around his neck… Unable to hold in the feelings she had had all along. Soon, they both closed their eyes and-_

WOOF! WOOF! Hikari's dog, Bugs had jumped on her and licked every part of her face. Hikari groaned and got up from bed. She wished she had gotten more sleep so the dream could've continued! She rubbed her eyes and a little nagging feeling inside of her told her to get extra pretty for the festival.

Hikari ignored the feeling for now, changed and went outside to work on the farm. Time actually flew by so fast, that it was already 15:00! Not only had she farmed, but also did some fishing and mining for a bit. Hikari then raced home, showered as fast as she could and chose to wear a pretty maroon long sleeve with some jeans and her favorite boots.

She soon was out of the house and on Moon Hill by 18:30.

"I'm kinda tired…" Hikari said. "I think I'll take a nap…"

During her dreams, Hikari kept dreaming the same scene she had that morning. The ending was interrupted yet again when a familiar velvet voice woke her up.

"Hello…" Wizard said smiling at her. "I…didn't want to wake you up…"

Hikari smiled at him and shook her head. Finally, the two chose a spot and set up a blanket on the ground. Wizard told her he really enjoyed to sky and moon a lot and she listened with fascination at his knowledge of astronomy. They took turns talking and he especially listened hard when Hikari spoke about her childhood, or her farm, or pretty much any aspect of her life.

Halfway through the festival, Wizard got up and told Hikari, "Let's go…somewhere else… I want to talk to you…"

A very surprised Hikari agreed but asked, "Why? We're fine here, don't you think?"

"It's…a surprise…" he said as he turned back to the bridge. Hikari chased after him and followed to wherever Wizard would lead him. Suddenly, Wizard stopped and told Hikari to close her eyes. She closed them, and felt her hand being held by his warm hand. Wizard began to lead her to an unknown place…

About an hour later, Wizard stopped and told her to open her eyes. They were on the hill with the Celesta Church overlooking the whole town and ocean and the sight was very beautiful and romantic…

"Oh Wizard," Hikari gasped. "It's beautiful…"

Wizard smiled at her and took her hands in his. "Hikari… I wish to speak of something important…"

"W-What is it?" she asked blushing at his determined gaze.

He continued to smile at her and said, "It is said that those…who know your name…can control you… That is why witches and wizards don't tell…their names…"

Hikari continued blushing, though quite puzzled. _"Is he telling me what I think he's telling me?" _She asked herself as her heart raced like horse.

"But I…want you to know…my real name…" Wizard said almost in a whisper. "If you have feelings for me… I want to share it with you."

Hikari blinked. It was true… Wizard just confessed his feelings towards her… Now Hikari really knew that Wizard did indeed feel the same way about her… Hikari smiled at him and held his hands tighter.

"Wizard," she replied. His expression was very confused, but it all changed when Hikari spoke the words, "I like you too Wizard. I'd be honored to know your real name."

"Really!" he said in surprise as he blushed. "Uh… Well, that's enough for now."

Although still beaming at Wizard, Hikari tried to understand what he meant to say now. She blushed a deeper shade of red when Wizard said, "I'll tell you my name… When we swear our love. You're the only living human I will tell my name to…"

Hikari giggled and saw the determined look on Wizard's face again. Somehow, this was all déjà vu… Wizard looked hesitant, and whispered, "Hikari…I…"

He got closer to her, and she just realized this was the dream she was having today… And now, Hikari was going to see how it ended! Hikari threw her arms around his neck; she was unable to hold in the feelings any longer, and she understood his unspoken plea. The two closed their eyes, and finally their lips met in a gentle kiss.

After the most amazing moment so far, the new coupe broke apart, smiling nervously and blushing. Just then, Hikari got another idea that seemed to be another dream of hers... The two of them could have their own Moon Festival tonight!

"Hikari," Wizard said. He gave her a small smile. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his gentle and she smiled back. Hikari moved back and she took his hand and a small blush appeared on his tanned cheeks.

"Let's go," she said gently and led him to the beach.

Out of her rucksack, she took out the blanket they used and laid it down on the beach. Hikari sat down on it and motioned for Wizard to join her. Reluctantly, he followed and sat down next to her. She beamed at him, and lay down so she can look up at the stars.

Wizard slowly laid back, and looked up at the stars with the farm girl. He really loved the stars but now that he was with the one the stars seemed much more special this night. Wizard looked over to Hikari and when she turned, he spoke.

"Your eyes…" he whispered.

"What about them?" Hikari asked.

"They…sparkle…" he explained. "They are like…two brown stars… That will…enchant anybody who sees them…"

"Oh Wizard!" she exclaimed as she blushed.

Wizard took her hand now, and squeezed it. Hikari's heart started hammering as she looked into the different colored eyes…

"I…" he started as he hesitated.

She cupped his cheek and she stroked it gently. She knew what he meant even though he had just confessed his feelings a while ago… It was all new to Wizard, but she was more than glad to know someday Hikari could be the only person Wizard would tell his name to. The two then inched closer to each other and Wizard's hand moved to grab her waist, and slowly their lips connected…

The stars were on Wizard's good side; the sky seemed to be smiling down at the farmer and wizard and made this the best Moon Festival ever in their lives.


	12. Chapter 12: Beautiful Christmas

Hikari and Wizard were now together for about a month now. They really enjoyed each other's company, and both were very happy. The two of them also attended Renee's wedding together and everyone squealed at the new couple.

Even Hikari's friends were very happy for her! They threatened to do something to Wizard in case he ever hurt Hikari, but they highly doubted that. Wizard really treated Hikari well and made her happy. It was just a specific day in the year that made the two of them even closer.

"Hikar…" Wizard said as he showed up at her house.

Hikari turned and smiled at him. She hugged Wizard and went back to putting up Christmas lights around her house.

"Are those…Christmas lights?" he asked curiously.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, they're so cool at night! I heard that people celebrate the holiday here because the Harvest Goddess and Harvest King think of it as a sign of respect towards the others who do celebrate it and how the holiday came to be. I mean with the nativity story and Jesus Christ? It was very nice of them."

Wizard agreed and said, "I have…never really…celebrated it…"

Hikari looked at him in shock. "What's wrong with you? It's my favorite holiday! It brings friends and family much closer to each other! Why don't you?"

He shrugged. "My master…never celebrated it… So I got used to it…"

Hikari looked at him, bewildered. Poor Wizard probably never got a Christmas toy or gift throughout his whole life. Just then, it struck her… What if he celebrated Christmas with her? She hoped it didn't soon too soon! Besides, she wanted some company since everybody had family here to celebrate it with.

"Umm, Wizard?" she asked. "W-Would you like t-to celebrate Christmas with me?"

Wizard blinked. His bi-colored eyes grew wide, but there was some kind of happiness in them.

"I-f you want to!" she said quickly. "I just want you to see what it's like."

Wizard gave her the smile she loved so much. "I would…like that very much…"

Hikari beamed at him. "Great! Let's start now!"

She got Wizard to help her put the decorations around there house where Wizard smiled a lot at her. They then did some shopping at the Sonata Tailoring and at Toucan Island, sang carols with some of the citizens around town.

Each day went by like this. The couple would be walking around spreading the Christmas spirit around the island. Wizard even seemed to be getting into a Christmas mood. But what he didn't know was that Hikari had planned something secretly… She was relieved that he had no clue to what was going on!

Finally, in a couple of days, Christmas Eve finally arrived… Everybody was finishing up some last minute shopping and at least the stores weren't as packed as they would be back in the city! Everybody wished one another happy holidays, and finally went home. Wizard and Hikari went to her house since it was more friendly and warm than his own house.

"So…what do we do?" he asked.

Hikari smiled and said, "Well, I cooked a ham for us, and ordered some tamales since they take forever to make! There's also some hot chocolate for us! I even made Christmas cookies. What would you like to do first?"

"It doesn't matter…I shall follow you…" he said warmly. Hikari nodded and stopped when he asked about Santa Claus. "Does…Santa Claus exisit?"

Hikari turned, puzzled. But then she realized he never got to experience a real Christmas… She then began to explain about him, and how little kids believed him but after a bit, they wouldn't.

"In my point of view," she concluded. "I still believe in Santa whenever I see Christmas miracles exist."

Wizard nodded at her explanation. They then went to eat the food, and talk excitedly as Christmas approached. They had watched Christmas movies, and listened to Big Time Rush's Christmas song, _Beautiful Christmas_. Finally, they heard the alarm clock on Hikari's table ring out as 12:00 a.m. hit.

"Yay!" Hikari exclaimed happily. "My family used to wait for 12:00 a.m. to come so we could open the presents! It's so much fun!"

They sat near the tree with music playing, and Wizard decided to give Hikari his present to her first. Wizard really liked Christmas spirit now; it brought him and Hikari closer. He took a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Hikari. Inside was a necklace with a crystal pendant.

"Oh Wizard, it's one of your necklaces!" Hikari exclaimed. Déjà vu hit her again as she now realized the reason she wanted a crystal necklace badly.

He nodded and smiled at her. "I want…you to have a part…of me…wherever you go."

Hikari blushed and giggled. She leaned over to peck him on the lips. Then she shyly went to give him his present. She held out the rectangular shape wrapped in wrapping paper. He began to open it, and his eyes lit in gratefulness. She had given him a photo album of them together and it had a lot of memories.

"It's not as good as your present," Hikari said humbly.

He shook his head. "I love it… It's so perfect…"

Hikari smiled and suddenly stood up. "I have another present. Come on!" She took his hand and led him to the door. She stopped and looked up at him, smiling in an innocent way. Wizard seemed confused. There was no other present anywhere…

"What…?" he asked.

Hikari pointed up and when Wizard looked, he saw a leaf kind of thing with white bunches around it. He didn't seem to know what it was, so he looked back down at Hikari and asked her what it was.

She surprised him as she blushed and giggled. "It's mistletoe. There's tradition that you're supposed to kiss the person that's under the mistletoe with you," she explained.

Wizard a couple of times, and then smiled warmly at Hikari. Hikari understood his expression, so she slowly leaned up, stood on her tipy-toes and kissed Wizard in a gentle yet loving way.

When they broke apart, Wizard said, "I think…I believe in Santa now…"

"How come?" Hikari asked.

He leaned in for another kiss, and hugged her against him. "Because…a Christmas miracle…just happened…"

Hikari smiled and looked up at him.

"I love…you Hikari…" he whispered.

She snuggled into his chest and whispered, "I love you too Wizard."

They stood there for a moment, enjoying the best Christmas that they had had together now… It truly was a Beautiful Christmas!


	13. Chapter 13: Dream 3

"_I love you Hikari," Wizard said softly._

_She smiled at him and snuggled into his chest. They laid on the bed together after their very special night together. Now all she needed to do was break it to him. But how?_

"_W-Wizard?" Hikari asked shyly._

_He looked over to her and gave her a questioning look. Well, so far so good, but Hikari felt extremely nervous! It was very hard to explain this to the guy you love._

"_Wizard, how do you feel about us—" _

Hikari woke up with a start. Was she really having a dream about that with Wizard? For a moment, she felt very awkward and didn't even want to get out of bed. She thought the dreams had stopped already.

But they kept on going. Hikari rubbed her eyes sleepily; she was glad that she and Wizard were happy together, but the dreams hadn't stopped.

Suddenly, her eyes began drooping sleepily and stopped caring about her problems and she plopped down on her pillow again and entered the land of her dreams again.


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday Wish

Hikari couldn't understand something. She and Wizard were already together, yet she kept having dreams about him… One was even about them having a child together! If they were already together, why was she still having dreams? What she didn't know was that Wizard _knew _the reason since he too has dreams about them as well. And Wizard planned to tell her this when…well they swore their love for each other.

One more dream was going to happen on Hikari's birthday though. Not even Wizard saw it coming! But it was something that made Wizard act sooner than he had planned to. It was still early when rain began to pour down on Hikari's birthday on January 16.

"Oh look at the rain," Renee said as she looked out of Hikari's window. "I'm so sorry it had to rain on your birthday."

Hikari shook her head. "Nah I don't mind. I was hoping it'd snow, but oh well."

Renee, Candace, Anissa, Kathy and Luna were the only ones who had shown up since the rain was really bad in some parts of the island. Renee rubbed her pregnant belly and sadly looked at the cake she had baked for her best friend.

"How about if we continue this party another day guys?" Hikari asked. "It's getting really bad out there and I don't want you guys to walk out in worse conditions."

They all agreed so they apologized to Hikari as they left not wanting to be in pouring rain. Hikari sadly closed the door and slumped down on her couch rubbing her eyes. There was absolutely nothing to do! It was too dangerous to go anywhere in case the weather turned bad. She just wished her certain magical person was here with her right now… Comforting her, wishing her a happy birthday, kissing her, teasing her… She snapped out of her daze and waved those thoughts out. Wizard would never…right? Hikari knew she wanted to, but what about him?

Hikari continued to think when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up and wondered who on earth it could be? Once she opened the door, her brown eyes widened as she saw Wizard standing outside in the pouring rain, smiling his gentle smile.

"Wizard!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

She passed aside and led him in. Hikari went to her closet and took out a towel and gave it to Wizard for him to dry off. "How come you came out in the rain?"

He gave her a small smile as he continued to dry himself. "It is…your birthday… I wanted to see you…badly…" he explained.

Hikari's heart melted at his words. She didn't know how a sweet guy like Wizard was so closed up when she first met him. Hikari remembered she couldn't stand Wizard the first time and refused to believe he was the young man from her dreams!

Just then she ran up to him and hugged her boyfriend as tight as she could and never wanted to let go of him. He looked down at her and the two shared a kiss. Wizard felt something different about the kiss though… It felt very urgent and loving…and new. After a moment, they broke apart and rubbed their noses together.

Hikari giggled and gave him another hug as he whispered, "Happy birthday Hikari…"

"Thank you," she replied happily.

Once they let go of each other, Hikari led him to the table for them to eat the cake Renee had baked for her. It was chocolate with blue frosting, and decorated with shapes of small music notes. The two enjoyed the cake and talked, (and it was a lot for Wizard) for bit, when suddenly, the lights turned off.

"What was…that…?" Wizard asked looking around.

"Black out," Hikari said shortly. "The storm made the electricity stop working. It's okay, I got flashlights."

Hikari then took out her flashlights, and her wireless speakers and iPod for some music. Hoping to get into a more romantic mood, she sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her for Wizard to sit down with her.

Wizard sat down and looked at his love… She looked so beautiful with her big brown eyes, and she wore a pretty blue long sleeve blouse, jeans and she was in her socks but that didn't matter… Wizard loved her dearly and wanted her to be at his side forever… He had to tell her, but how to tell her?

Before he could say anything, Hikari's favorite song, Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion came on her iPod and she blurted out, "Want to dance?"

He smiled and nodded at her. He stood up and took her warm hand in his. He put his arm around her waist and slowly waltzed with her.

"How did you learn how to dance?" Hikari asked, impressed.

Wizard smirked at her. "My master…and I went to a ball once… I was mistaken for a prince…and a princess grabbed me…and we danced…"

Hikari pouted with jealousy. "And who was this princess?"

He kissed Hikari's forehead and replied, "It is nothing… I ran off…afterwards… But now…I am with a _true_…princess tonight…"

Hikari smiled at him and the two continued to dance … It was just the two of them alone tonight, and that's the way Hikari really wanted her birthday to be… Her and Wizard… She loved it…

They continued to dance for three more songs, (Te Amare En Silencio by Jaime Camil, As Long As You Love Me by Backstreet Boys, and You'll be In My Heart by Phil Collins) when the iPod ran out of battery. Hikari cursed her memory, and looked back at Wizard and saw there was a new glint in his eyes. She liked that glint, even though it made her blush. Their eyes now mixed in with each other unable to look away.

Still holding on to each other, they leaned over and kissed once more. The kiss was now passionate and urgent. It wasn't just Hikari feeling it; Wizard was experiencing these new feelings as well. They broke apart and both knew that they loved each other and were ready to take a new level to their relationship.

"Hikari," Wizard said shyly. He had never been done this before… He had not even felt emotionally attached to someone ever in his life. This was all new to the Wizard and he hoped Hikari would be able to help him somehow.

"Wizard," she replied softly. Hikari leaned up and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

As they kissed, Wizard could still hear the terrible storm going on outside the window and somehow was very glad to stay with Hikari at her house tonight.

They broke apart and they both began blushing. From what his master explained to him, if he ever fell in love, and _this_particular thing were to really happen, it would be…as his master said, one of the most amazing feelings he'll ever experience.

Feeling bolder, Wizard advanced once more to kiss her, but ended up tripping on her dog's toy, and they both fell on the bed, with him on top of her.

"W-Wizard?" Hikari stammered. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she couldn't believe it! Did Wizard feel_ this_way about Hikari? If he did, then great, but she didn't know what to do… And probably his anti social skills prevented him from doing anything guy like!

"I-I don't…" Wizard started and he looked away from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Wizard…" Hikari whispered. He looked at her, then Hikari barged forward and kissed him passionately. She was grateful he kissed back and soon she tugged off his purple jacket, and he slowly lifter her blouse up and stopped again making Hikari get frustrated.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked looking into her brown eyes.

Hikari smiled, kissed him and said, "More than anything…"

Wizard smiled at her and lifter her blouse up all the way, staring at her flawless and curvy body. And she also complied by leaving him shirtless as well. She goggled at his surprisingly perfect body and couldn't help but blush. He grinned at her and the two shared another passionate kiss, knowing everything was perfect.

That night, there was much kissing, biting, touching, and the two roamed each other's body so much they now knew it perfectly well… After who knows how long, the two lay in bed naked, wrapped in each other's arms. Hikari was smiling as she thought of what just happened between her and Wizard… Cuddling up to him once more, Hikari's eyes slowly drooped down and she fell asleep, soundly…

Wizard looked down at the beautiful young woman he just claimed… All the small bite marks on her neck made him smile softly. He kissed Hikari's sleeping lips once more before drifting off to sleep himself, promising to worry about the other things for later. For now, it was just him and Hikari together, one step closer to telling her what their dreams really meant.


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth

After the amazing night with Wizard, he and Hikari were much closer than before. It was pretty obvious what had happened when the next morning, Kathy and Owen showed up quite early for Hikari's late party and saw Wizard in the background putting his shirt on as quickly as possible while Hikari opened the door. Her friends were even being very giggly whenever they saw either of them or worse when the two were together.

However, Hikari had stopped wondering about the dreams for quite awhile now. All that was on her mind most of the time nowadays was Wizard. She couldn't help it. Wizard was just…a gentleman and so…indescribable! It wasn't until one day that Wizard had asked her to meet him at the beach near her farm. His tone sounded so serious and Hikari immediately began thinking the worse.

It was now February and there seemed to be a warmer air coming in from Toucan Island. Hikari nervously walked to the beach and saw Wizard pacing back and forth. She took a deep breath and went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Wizard," she said sweetly.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I have…been waiting," he replied.

Wizard motioned for her to sit down on the beach as he laid a blanket on the floor. She slowly sat down and asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Wizard turned to look at her with the same serious face he had given her a few days ago. Hikari's heart hammered fast and she anxiously waited for what he was going to say.

"You know…I love you…" he started. "Right…?"

Hikari nodded now on the verge of fainting.

"Because…we are together… Is because of destiny…" he continued.

Hikari gave him a puzzled look. Isn't this what everyone said once they fell in love? Or was he trying to say something else? Hikari didn't know; all she knew was that she was nervous.

Noticing her confused expression, Wizard continued with his explanation.

"My master…told me if…I was destined to…fall in love, then… I'd have dreams…about it… This happens to every…witch or wizard… If they are…destined to be in love…dreams, or in some cases visions, occurred with…the witch or wizard…"

Hikari nodded, now able to catch up on what he was saying. Did he really have dreams about her too?

"I was destined…for it… I began to have…dreams…about _you_ during my childhood… They were…so wonderful… I remember them well… Because I was still…too young, I asked my master…what it meant… He said…I was to fall in love…with you… Then I asked…what about…the beautiful girl…popping up…in my dreams would do to know…we were destined…for each other…"

Hikari's heart hammered furiously. _"So he did have dreams about me! If I have dreams about him…then that means—" _She thought to herself.

"My master told me…that you would…have dreams about me… Because were destined…destiny was…trying to give you a sign… And it has done that…with past witches and Wizards…" he concluded for a moment.

"Wow Wizard," Hikari said with awe. "It is true because…I have had dreams about you since I was sixteen! That's amazing!"

Wizard smiled at her and nodded. "There are dreams…I've had…but some don't come true… That will happen…at times… But usually…most of them do really happen."

Hikari smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad they do come true! I'm so happy we were destined Wizard! But can I ask you something…? If it's not too personal?"

Wizard nodded and she continued. "I don't mean to change subjects, but what happened to your master? You've told me about him, but never where he is or anything. Was he destined to love too?"

Wizard sighed and explained how his master was too destined for love. He was ready to give up his life as a wizard for the girl he loved, when he had a dream that the girl fell ill with a terrible disease.

"My master tried everything he could…to both prevent the girl from getting sick…and curing her after…she got sick…" Wizard said sadly. "The girl…passed away though… Once he…knew the girl would die…he stopped having dreams…about her… My master was left heartbroken…"

Hikari intertwined her fingers with his as he finished the sad love story. She stroked his hand with her finger and said, "I'm really sorry Wizard… So when he performed that aging spell on you, he sort of passed the years he had left to you huh?"

Wizard nodded. He explained it always happens when witches or wizards have a master and once they see that they'll use their magic wisely, they'll pass on the spell to their apprentice.

Hikari nodded then asked, "But now that we're together, why haven't the dreams stopped? And how does _your _aging spell is stopped? Shouldn't everything be normal?"

Wizard smiled, and helped her stand up.

"I shall…explain those later… When it is closer for us…" he said simply.

Hikari was now more confused than ever. Wizard looked like he wanted to laugh when he saw her puzzled expression and added, "You ask…too much questions… Be patient…"

Still confused, Hikari nodded but thanked him for the explanation. Now she was happy she knew the reason behind her and now, Wizard's dreams. As they walked back, Hikari still wondered: What did he mean when it's closer for them? What's "it's"? Hikari still had many questions as Wizard dropped her off home and kissed her goodbye for the day.


	16. Chapter 16: Dream 4

"_Hikari!" Wizard screamed. _

_He was falling through an endless black hole. Hikari reached out to Wizard to help him somehow, but she couldn't reach…_

"_I love you…" his voice echoed._

_Now he really was falling through the hole and about to disappear forever._

"_Wizard!" Hikari screamed. "Don't leave! Please reach my hand!"_

_But it was too late… Wizard was gone and as Hikari looked at the hole, a sea of blood oozed out of the hole. There was more blood coming out and Hikari screamed._

Hikari suddenly woke up with a start. She just had a horrible nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep. Her whole body was shaking madly and Hikari suddenly felt nauseas. She ran to the restroom and vomited.

She sat down on the floor and rubbed her eyes.

"It's just a dream… It's just a dream…" she whispered. "Nothing happened… He's okay, you just saw him a few hours ago…"

Hikari began to break down and prayed to the Goddess that it was alright. She just wished that Wizard was here to calm her down… But after awhile of calming down herself down, her eyes drooped down and she fell asleep in the restroom.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises Everywhere

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. There's still band camp going on and I have been exhasuted! I will try my best to updates since I start school on the 22nd! Anyways, I'm sorry and enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hikari you look pale," Renee said as she fed her newborn son Matt.<p>

Hikari shook her head. "Probably I'm tired. I've been so tired lately! I don't what's wrong with me."

Renee gave her a "go to the clinic" look, and Hikari promised if she felt any worse she would go to Dr. Jin.

They then went back to discussing Matt and how cute Toby looked every time he was around his son. Hikari laughed and suddenly wondered what it'd be like to have a family with Wizard… She shook her head at the thought and knew it might be awhile before Wizard made any kind of marriage proposal.

Hikari waved goodbye at Renee as she had to get back to work. At night, her thoughts went back to the marriage thing… Would it be weird if she proposed to him? Would he think it was too fast? She had heard that there are some women who propose first… Well, maybe Hikari just had to take the chance! She loved him a lot, and he did too right?

The next day, she found Mira outside her house and she explained how she was chasing a blue bird and that it will grant happiness to whoever catches a feather. Hikari smiled at the thought and immediately finished her farm work to climb the mountain.

By the afternoon, Hikari managed to climb the entire mountain though she was extremely exhausted. She looked around the summit and saw the bird sitting on a rock.

"Yay! I found it!" she said happily. As she ran to the bird, it flew off… Her face fell and she felt disappointed. But as she looked up, a single Blue Feather fell at her feet and she jumped with joy.

Hikari climbed down the summit, and went to Harmonica Town to eat at the Brass Bar. But as she was about to enter, she saw a familiar figure limping along the bridge. Hikari squinted and saw it was Wizard clutching his arm and trying to make it to his house.

"Wizard!" Hikari shrieked. She ran to him and looked in horror at what had happened to him. He was clutching his left arm and it was bleeding… He looked like he couldn't walk on his feet and saw his ankle had probably sprained. She put one arm around his waist and carried him to his house.

"What happened to you?" Hikari demanded as she looked around for bandages.

Wizard clutched his arm tighter and replied, "I was in Fugue Forest…looking for a mushroom… There was a hole nearby… I didn't see it and I fell in…"

Hikari's eyes widened as she made him take off his upper body clothing to look at the wound. He continued with the story.

"The hole was deep… My ankle was sprained but I had to climb up… It looked easy… But when I managed to get halfway there, a root was loose and I fell… There was a sharp rock and it cut my arm… I then had to use my magic to levitate myself and it drained my energy…"

Hikari suddenly got mad, but was able to control it. She finished wrapping his wounded arm and stared at it. "Wizard," she mumbled. "All that for that mushroom? I'm just glad you got out of there!" She hugged him tightly and held back tears.

After a moment, Hikari said, "It's still early. I'm taking you to the clinic. I don't want to do anymore in case I hurt you worse."

Wizard nodded and when she helped him up, he stopped walking to the door. Hikari turned to him confused, and saw his gentle smile on his face.

He pointed to the floor, and Hikari's heart jumped; on the floor was the Blue Feather she must've dropped right now.

"Whose is that…?" he asked with a hint of mischief hidden in his voice.

"Uh…" Hikari said stupidly. It didn't help much when his bi colored eyes smiled down at her and she shook her head smiling.

Wizard picked up the feather, put it in his pocket and Hikari replied, "I'll tell you whose it is once Dr. Jin sees that you're okay."

He nodded still smiling gently at her. At the clinic, Wizard was on one of the beds, with Irene checking his arm and ankle while Hikari waited patiently at his side. But just then, Dr. Jin called Hikari over and asked her questions of what happened with Wizard.

"So you saw him limping when you came back from Garmon summit?" he asked suddenly filled with concern.

Hikari nodded and Jin replied, "Why were you climbing the mountain? That's a bit dangerous."

Now Hikari looked puzzled. "Is the mountain dangerous? I climbed up there to get…the feather… Why?"

Jin then shook her head and whispered why it was dangerous for Hikari to climb the mountain. Hikari's eyes widened and her mouth fell into a perfect O. As she was about to go to Wizard, she saw he was fast asleep.

"I gave him some medication," Irene explained. "Let him rest for tonight, and he'll be awake by tomorrow."

Hikari nodded and decided to stay there with Wizard for the night. She immediately ran to her farm and made sure there was double food for the animals and that the plants were watered well. She went back to the clinic and smiled at the sight of Wizard fast asleep on the bed. Hikari went up to him and kissed him goodnight before falling asleep herself at the chair beside him. Maybe now, she'll be able to see him sleep every night after he saw the Blue Feather she got!


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Response

Hikari woke up the next morning curled up in the clinic chair. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Wizard sitting up in the bed reading some book that Dr. Jin had probably lent him. She stretched from her fetal position and smiled at him when his eyes looked towards her.

"Good morning…" he said.

"Good morning Wizard," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and replied, "My arm…feels much better…now. Thank you."

Hikari smiled humbly and continued to look into his eyes. It was like that for a moment when Wizard unexpectedly said something playfully.

"Aren't you…going to tell me…what that Blue Feather meant?"

Hikari blinked a few times. She had just remembered that he had seen the Blue Feather she had dropped last night when she was helping him get to the clinic. What was she going to tell him? How?

Hikari looked down at her hands but when she looked up, she was relieved to see Wizard smiling his small, gentle smile she loved. She took a deep breath and began.

"Wizard, I love you. I hope you can see that the Blue Feather…that I want to give to you shows it. My feelings for you are really strong, and I don't know how else to say this, but do you want to get married?"

With her heart hammering wildly, she saw Wizard's soft bi-colored eyes smile at her somehow and he motioned for her to sit down next to him on the bed. Hikari got up and sat down next her magical lover.

Still smiling, he responded, "When I saw…the feather…it was a big surprise… But I want to be the one to propose. It is true…that I want to be with you…always… You've always been so unique… I've always liked you… You've exceeded my expectations in a good way… Thank you… I love you…"

Hikari beamed at Wizard. She couldn't believe that he had accepted! She felt so happy now and she gently hugged him so as to not hurt his injured arm any more. Wizard pulled away from the hug and brought his lips to her and gave her a tender kiss.

After they broke apart, he added, "And I want…to make the promise… real…"

Hikari smiled at him in a puzzled way but like the mysterious wizard he is, Wizard said shyly, "So…meet me at the Church the night of March 15."

She continued to stare at him curiously but she nodded her head and agreed. A night wedding, with the two alone sounded so daring and adventurous! She smiled at Wizard as she snuggled into his chest as they both continued reading the story. 


	19. Chapter 19: At Last

Hikari started getting both excited and nervous for her wedding. It was already drawing nearer and nearer and she already wanted the wedding to get here. Since it was going to be a small wedding with nobody else in it, there wasn't much to do. To her surprise though, her friends helped her with the simple things she needed.

Finally, the day of the wedding had come and Hikari woke up to the sound of somebody working outside on the farm. She got up, walked to the window, and saw Anissa working on the field, Renee taking care of the animals, and to her surprise, Kathy working in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Hikari asked in shock, almost laughing.

"Good morning to you too," Kathy said giggling. "We know that your wedding's tonight, so we decided to help you for the day. That way you won't be tired for tonight!"

Hikari laughed and thanked Kathy and went outside to try and help her other friends somehow. They refused to help to let her help, when suddenly she was blindfolded by somebody and taken back to the house.

"Guys let me go!" Hikari said laughing. "I don't want to be kidnapped before I get married."

"It's a surprise," Luna's voice said. "We made something for you, and we hope you like it!"

Hikari, very confused, nodded and when she the blindfold was taken off, on her bed was the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen… The dress had a halter top, the bottom was floor length and not too big, not too thin. The designs on it were lacy silver around the top, and on the bottom was a golden ribbon, and the back had a golden bow that was beautiful.

Hikari stared at it awestruck, and she looked at Candace who had a small humble smile on her face. She smiled at Candace and threw her arms around her and thanked Candace for the beautiful dress.

"It's so beautiful… Thank you Candace!" Hikari cried out.

Candace smiled back, and hugged back when Anissa stepped in to show Hikari her bouquet. She had dyed 11 white roses blue, and there was a single white flower in the middle of the bouquet. It looked very beautiful and Hikari threw her arms around her dear friend.

Kathy had given her some beautiful white shoes (2 ½ inch heels), Luna had given her a white music box that fit with her bedroom well, and finally her best friend had given her a beautiful charm bracelet, with designs of music notes, and small blue jewels.

Hikari thanked her best friends and soon, after some time, it was time for Hikari to get ready… Her friends began helping her with the dress, put on Wizard's crystal neckalce and just combed her hair into something simple.

It was already 19:30 and they began making their way to the church.

"Good luck Hikari!" Renee cried out as they waved goodbye. "You've always had my blessings!"

"We love you girl!" Kathy called out. "I wish you the best!"

Hikari waved goodbye and once they were out of sight, Hikari turned her sight to the church. She saw that the door was unlocked and knew Wizard must be inside now. She took a deep breath in, and walked through the doors of the church.

At the altar stood Wizard in his same clothes he always wore. He turned at the sound of the doors and smiled as he saw his bride to be walking towards him. He held out his hand for her and she took it. Hikari put down the flowers nearby and stood next to Wizard.

"I shall be by your side always. Faithfully," he started. "…This ritual pleases me…" he said.

After lighting candles, and saying some phrases, Wizard finally put on the Blue Feather ring on Hikari's ring finger. She looked down at her ring, and looked up at her new husband.

"I love you," she whispered.

Wizard looked into her eyes, inched closer, and whispered, "I love you too…"

Finally, their lips met, in their first kiss as husband and wife. After they broke apart, Wizard said, "The spell…is broken…"

Hikari blinked in surprise. "What? How?"

Wizard smiled and said, "The spell for me…to age extremely slowly…is broken… If a wizard or witch is destined for love…then if they make the promise…to be together forever…then the spell will be broken…"

Hikari beamed at him, "I'm glad… That's why you said your master was ready to give up his life as a wizard for the girl?"

Wizard nodded, "Yes… Now…I shall age with you… And the outcome is that…one day…we will pass on together when…we are old…"

Hikari giggled. "Sounds romantic… I'd love that… Let's grow old together!"

Wizard smiled at her once more, kissed her again, and took her hand in his and walked to their home.

At home, it was dim and once they were inside, Wizard said, "Now we shall reside together in harmony. Oh my name…"

Hikari's heart flipped. He was finally going to tell her his name! She wondered what it was when he added, "Call me Gale."

"Gale…" Hikari said aloud. "I like it…a lot."

Gale smiled at his new wife. They both suddenly realized the romantic setting was around… The two newlyweds looked at each other, and began to kiss. Their kiss got more and more heated as they made their way to the bed.

Gale began to unzip Hikari's dress, and Hikari threw off his purple cloak. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, and they smiled at each other as Hikari whispered his name, "Gale…"

They began to kiss again, and consummated their love for each other that night as husband and wife…

However, after their passionate night together, Hikari decided to break down the news after the day she found Gale with the injured arm. She didn't know how to tell him, and was yet again very nervous.

They laid in bed together, intertwined together between the sheets as Hikari wondered about the news she had for him. It was now morning, and they had just woken up from the night before.

Gale began stroking her arm gently, when Hikari said, "G-Gale?"

He looked at her, and gave her a gentle questioning look on his face. She snuggled up to him and whispered, "How do you feel about us…being parents?"

Gale blinked and said, "I'd love that… It sounds...as if it would make us…much closer… Why?"

Hikari sighed with relief, and said, "Remember that night of my birthday?"

Gale slightly blushed, and nodded when Hikari added happily, "Well…let's just say we're about to get closer now!"

Gale stared at her for a moment, and he formed that small smile. And his eyes beamed with happiness.

"I am…glad we shall be parents…" Gale whispered into her ear. He put his hand on the small lump on her belly, and said, "Hikari…I am glad you married me… I love you…and let 's be…great parents…to our child…"

Hikari beamed at him and replied, "I love you too Gale… I want to grow old with you, and have a happy life with you…"

Gale pressed his face into her hair, and hugged her tight against his bare chest, and the two kissed, both finally married and happy to have each other complete their own lives…


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter! :( I'm sorry that it's over, but all stories must come to an end... I hope you guys enjoyed this story! ^_^ I probably should've given a heads start that this was the end... Oh well anyways, I don't own Harvest Moon, hope you liked my story, and review! :) Thank you for all the reviews ^_^**

* * *

><p>"She's…so beautiful…" Gale said as he looked down at his newborn daughter, only a few weeks old.<p>

Hikari nodded in approval, smiling gently at the tiny baby in her arms. The family was at home, and Hikari was putting their daughter, Adelle to sleep. Adelle was born with her father's silver hair, and green eyes, but looked very much like her mother.

"I don't want her to grow up yet!" Hikari whispered stroking her tuft of silvery hair.

Gale put his hand on his young wife's shoulder. "She has to… Age normally like…everyone… But we will…always love our daughter… Adelle…is very beautiful…just like her mother…"

Hikari blushed and smiled. Even if they had been married for about seven months, his compliments still had an effect on her. She loved the way he was so sweet and more open towards her…

Gently, Gale took Adelle in his arms and put her in the crib where she slept soundly. After they backed up a good distance, Hikari said playfully, "At least she sleeps! Unlike her dear father sometimes."

Gale gave a tiny smirk and wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist. Hikari looked at him curiously, but was smiling nonetheless.

"You know…" he started.

"What?"

"I am glad… I gave up…being a full…wizard…" he said after thought.

"You mean that?" she asked happily.

Gale nodded. "I wouldn't know…what to do…without you…or Adelle… I love you both very much. I am…happy I was…destined for this…"

"Oh Gale!" Hikari said snuggling into his chest.

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her forehead. The two stayed there for awhile, not knowing what to do or say…

Finally, Hikari said, "I'll stick with you Gale… Forever! Not even the end of our lives will stop me from loving you…"

Gale gently lifted her chin up, and looked into her star eyes he loved. They inched forward and shared a loving kiss. Every time they kissed, Hikari felt as if she was floating up and the world blurred away and Gale felt as though magic was erupting out of Hikari herself…

Finally they broke apart, headed to go to sleep and snuggled up to each other.

"Goodnight Gale," Hikari said kissing him once more.

"Goodnight…" Gale replied. "See you…tomorrow morning…"

Hikari giggled, and fell fast asleep on his chest, waiting for the next morning to see her husband's loving face. Gale smiled gently and stroked his wife's hair, and looked over to his daughter's crib…

He really was glad that he gave up his longer life for this… It was going to be worth to see the love of his life everyday of their lives, and see the children that they would have one day… Gale yawned once more before drifting off to sleep, into his dreams full of the stars he loved so much… Along with the family he loves even _more_ than those. Gale smiled softly as he put his head next to his wife's waiting to start another day in their lives.


End file.
